


Feeling Good

by miyagidokarate1



Series: Twitter Verse [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyagidokarate1/pseuds/miyagidokarate1
Summary: Daniel can't focus. All he can think about is how natural he feels in his skin around Johnny.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Twitter Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005180
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Twitter verse specifically interactions between @SenseiLwrcnce and my account @miyagidokarate1  
> Besides what is seen on Twitter publicly, we have also played out scenes together that were so soft...I had to write Daniel's jumbled thoughts on it. Dedicated to Maks, the doggo's namesake. Happy birthday <3

Daniel had always been self-conscious about his body. He’d felt lanky and weirdly proportioned especially his senior year of high school. Following graduation, he’d started to fill out some, but not evenly. It gave his face a softer appearance and de-aged him in an uncomfortable way that left him very lonely in the dating scene. He’d always been especially mindful of his long fingers, finding them almost feminine at times, during that weird transition period. 

Daniel had eventually had grown into his body, like a puppy growing into its massive paws. He was still on the smaller end of average height, something which an increase in presence of Johnny Lawrence made him dreadfully aware. He found himself standing on his toes, and inadvertently placing himself at higher spots on the couch or in the room, just to be able to be even with Johnny. It was ridiculous, he wasn’t *that* much taller than Daniel. Daniel, who had always felt long-limbed, despite being so small. 

Somedays, he really felt like he was the deer that Johnny so loved to call him. *Bambi*. Hah. Unstable on his feet at times, running headfirst into things, and hey Bambi’s dad was dead too, wasn’t he? Daniel tried not to linger on that thought too much as he reached his hand out to curl around one of his own ankles. He stretched out the muscles along the right side of his body. His movements were like molasses as he rested on one of the mats in the dojo, mind unable to focus on anything at all. 

Daniel could hear Johnny somewhere in the house nearby. He was puttering about and getting ready to go somewhere it sounded like. It was nice to have his presence, even if for such terrible reason as Terry Silver. Domestic almost. It made Daniel’s stomach twist in uncomfortable knots as he thought to their conversation just nights ago. How drunken Daniel had thought it was the perfect moment to wax poetically about how much he liked Johnny and how he brought out the best in him. 

“I dig you too, don’t worry”. 

Oh and boy had he been running that phrase on repeat. He was stuck on the words and the feelings that they’d shared and how happy they had made him. Even if they hadn’t defined what they were, and both were terrified of what it could mean. It was something nice in the fucked up world. Even if they had literally discussed their inability to define themselves and Johnny had gone like a gossiping girl to another to talk about how they'd 'cross that bridge' when it came up. Hah, he still wasn't letting Johnny live that down. He'd told him they'd 'cross that bridge later' when Johnny had asked him if he wanted to eat out tonight. 

Daniel held onto the fact he had fallen asleep with his head pillowed on Johnny’s lap those nights ago, and the other hadn’t even protested in the least bit. It was weird to think something like that could feel so natural- with Johnny’s fingers carding through his hair, head lolled to the side as he fell asleep himself. Or how in the middle of the night they had shifted into more comfortable positions, as if they had for years been doing this more intimate dance with each other. How Daniel hadn’t thought once about his body image issues as Johnny’s arms had curled around his middle as they spooned. 

Daniel still didn’t know what it all meant. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to figure it out, but his pining was starting to impact his balance. He was in the process of moving to stretch his left side when he was assaulted with the force of McKenzie Lawrence vaulting herself at him. Daniel had to remind himself she was just one big puppy as he had the wind knocked out of him. He lay back, laughing as he tried to push her excited kisses away. “Down, Maks! C’mon, I love you too..” His laughter continued even as he caught sight of what had brought her to Daniel’s side again: Johnny leaning against the doorway to the dojo, peering in at him with that intense blue stare again. The one that retied those knots Daniel had been working to untie. “Oh….” And there was that feeling again. That he wasn't too small or too big. That his proportions were just right. That in those intense blue eyes, he was something nice to look at.


End file.
